Super Why!: Super Why's Big Birthday/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Super Why!: Super Why's Big Birthday. *(Super Why! Theme Song & Title Card) *Whyatt: Hi!, So Glad You're Here!, It's Me, Whyatt! *(Whyatt Opens The Door And Goes To Storybrook Village) *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Hi!, Woofster!, Welcome To Storybook Village!, Where All Our Fairytale Friends Live! *Super Duper Computer: (Ringing) *Whyatt: Woah!, Today Is My Birthday!, And The Super Readers Are Gonna Have A Party At The Book Club!, Call Them With Me!, Say, "Calling all Super Readers!" *Children: Calling All Super Readers! *Whyatt: To The Book Club! *Children: To The Book Club! *Whyatt: Come on! To the book club! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Whyatt Here! *Woofster: (Barks) *Pig: P Is For Pig! *Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Princess Pea: Princess Pea At Your Service! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: And You!, Say Your Name!, Great!, We're All Here! And Together, We're Gonna Have A Super Duper Birthday Party Just For Me!, Come On! *(Door Opens) *(Super Duper Computer Launches) *(Noisemakers Blowing) *The Super Readers: Happy Birthday!, Whyatt! *Woofster: (Barks) *Whyatt: Wow!, Thanks, Guys!, This Is Going To Be The Best Party Ever! *Red: I Know!, We Have Balloons, Cake, Confetti And We Even Got The Super Duper Computer To Let Us Watch The Super Music Friends Show! *Pig: I Love That Show! *Princess Pea: Me Too! *Whyatt: Hey!, That Reminds Me!, We Need To Transform Before The Nick Jr. Characters Arrive! *Woofster: (Barks) *Pig: That's A Great Idea!, Whyatt! *Whyatt: Let's Do It!, Arms In!, Put Your Arm In! *(Super Readers Putting Their Arms In) *Whyatt: Super Readers... *The Super Readers: To The Rescue! *Woofster: (Barks) *Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig With Alphabet Power! *Wonder Red: Wonder Red With Word Power! *Princess Presto: Princess Presto With Spelling Power! *Super Why: Super Why With The Power To Read! *Woofster: Woofster With Dictionary Power! *Super Why: And Super You With The Power To Help!, Together We Are... *The Super Readers: The Super Readers! *Woofster: (Barks) *(Doorbell Rings) *Alpha Pig: Oh!, Super Why!, Who Could That Be? *Super Why: I Don't Know!, Let's Go Answer It. *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue (Puppet Form), Sprinkles, and His Gang) *Super Why: (Gasps), Look!, It's Steve, Blue, Sprinkles, and His Gang! *Steve: Hi!, Super Readers! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve's Gang: Hi!, Super Readers! *Super Why: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles!, Hi, Steve's Gang! *Steve, Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve's Gang: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: It's Nice to Meet You! *Steve: Thanks, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Ooh!, Who's Ringing The Doorbell? *Wonder Red: Oh!, Maybe It's Our Second Neighbors to Come! *Super Why: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Dora and Her Friends) *Super Why: Look!, Super Readers!, It's Dora the Explorer and Her Friends! *Princess Presto: Including Her Cousin, Diego! *Dora: Hola, Super Why! *Super Why: Hi, Dora! *Alpha Pig: Hi, Dora's Friends! *Dora's Friends: Hi!, Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Tico: Hola! *Super Why: Come On In! *Boots: Thanks!, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Woofster: (Barks), Ooh!, Other Guests! *(Door Opens at Little Bill and His Friends) *Super Why: (Gasps), Look!, It's Little Bill and His Friends! *Little Bill: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Little Bill! *Little Bill's Friends: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Little Bill's Friends! *Alpha Pig: Come On In! *Bobby: Thanks, Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Wonder Red: Coming! *(Door Opens at Little Bear and His Animal Friends) *Super Why: Super Readers!, Look!, It's Little Bear and His Animal Friends! *Alpha Pig: Including His Friend, Emily! *Little Bear: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Little Bear! *Little Bear's Animal Friends: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Little Bear's Animal Friends!, I'm So Glad You All Are Here! *Emily: Thanks, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Alpha Pig: Ooh!, Other Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald and His Friends) *Oswald: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: (Gasps), Look!, It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends! *Weenie: (Barks) *Henry: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Guys!, Come On Inside! *Daisy: Wowy Kazowy! *(Doorbell Rings) *Wonder Red: More Guests At The Book Club! *Super Why: I Wonder Who That Could Be! *(Door Opens at Max and Ruby) *Max and Ruby: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: (Gasps), Super Readers!, Look!, It's Max and Ruby! *Ruby: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Max: Hello *Super Why: Come On In! *Ruby: Thanks, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Princess Presto: More Guests At The Book Club! *Super Why: I Wonder Who That Could Be! *(Door Opens at Bob the Builder and His Friends) *Super Why: (Gasps), Super Readers!, Look!, It's Bob the Builder and His Friends! *Bob the Builder: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Bob! *Lofty: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Alpha Pig: Come On In! *Wendy: Thanks, Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Princess Presto: Ooh!, More Guests At The Book Club! *(Door Opens at Maggie, Ferocious Beast and Hamilton) *Super Why: (Gasps), Look!, Super Readers!, It's Maggie, Ferocious Beast, and Hamilton! *Maggie: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Maggie! *Ferocious Beast and Hamilton: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Alpha Pig: Thanks, Beast!, Thanks!, Hamilton! *Super Why: Come On In! *Maggie: Thanks, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Wonder Red: Super Readers!, More Guests At The Book Club! *(Door Opens at Kipper and Maisy) *Super Why: (Gasps), Look!, Super Readers!, It's Kipper and Maisy! *Kipper: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Kipper! *Maisy: Happy Birthday, Super Why! *Super Why: Thanks, Maisy!, Come On In! *Kipper: Thanks, Super Why! *Super Why: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Super Why: Super Readers!, More Guests At The Book Club!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Franklin) *Franklin: Happy Birthday, Super Why! Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:2019 Category:Transcripts